Mates
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: Stiles decides to tell his father about Derek and him. Things don't exactly go to plan. Part 2 of the M series. Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Mates**

 ***Chapter 1***

 _*Previously*_

" _Yeah, I'm most definitely okay with it sourwolf. I'm more than okay with it." Stiles smiled before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Derek's lips._

* * *

Stiles was pacing when John came home. And it wasn't his pacing that suggested that he was antsy, no this was his worried pacing.

"Stiles what's wrong?" John asked as he took off his belt and put it on the coat hanger with his jacket. Stiles stopped and looked up at his father.

"Dad I need to tell you something, but I don't really know how you're gonna take it." Stiles rambled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Whatever it is, I can try to understand. I'm sure it can't be that bad." John said trying to reassure his son.

"Okay well it's 3 things." Stiles said taking a deep breath.

"And they are?"

"Dad, I'm gay." Stiles stated as he looked his father dead in the eye and held his breath. John looked at him and chuckled.

"Good joke Stiles, but I'm serious. Tell me what's wrong." John said as he stared at his son.

"Stiles, you're not gay." John said when he realised his son didn't seem to be laughing.

"Yes I am. Dad." Stiles said as he twisted his hands. "And I'm not done yet." Stiles finished.

"What else?" John said still not believing his son's previous words. Stiles glanced at his hands and then the door when the sound of a car stopping sounded outside. Stiles smiled and went over to the front door and opened it to reveal Derek Hale.

"Stiles what is Hale doing here?" John demanded as Stiles let the werewolf into the house and lead him over to where he and his dad had been talking.

"Mr. Stilinski, I know you're aware of Scott being a werewolf. My uncle and I are as well. I'm actually the Alpha of a small pack here consisting of my uncle, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd." Derek stated as he looked at the sheriff.

"And what exactly does this have to do with my son?" John questioned with his arms crossed.

"Your son is also a part of my pack and has been for quite some time, but-"

"Hale why the hell would my son be in your pack. I know McCall isn't and I highly doubt Stiles would be in your pack if Scott isn't." John angrily stated.

"He joined my pack after realising that Scott would not, he said he wished to help me with making sure my Betas were ready for the full moon." Derek explained. "However there is another reason that I am here. You see werewolves have what is known as mates. It's kind of like our version of soulmates-"

"Hale you better not be saying what I think you are." John threatened as he cut the man off.

"Dad. I already said yes." Stiles whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mates**

 ***Chapter 2***

" _Dad. I already said yes." Stiles whispered._

* * *

"Yes to what?" John asked as he turned to his son with a hard look.

"I already accepted being Derek's mate and I've also said yes to taking the bite." Stiles said as he grabbed Derek's hand, causing the Alpha to smile.

"Taking the bite?"

"Being bitten and becoming a werewolf."

"Stiles Stilinski don't you test me." John ordered. Stiles flinched away from his father at his harsh tone.

"Dad you can't exactly stop me I've already said yes. And it's my decision to make, noone else's."

"Mr. Stilinski I know you're angry, but your acceptance really means a lot to Stiles and I." John scoffed at Derek's words.

"Get out of my house Hale. Get out of my house right now. As for you Stiles we will be discussing this later." John stated.

"Dad, please you said you would try to understand." Stiles pleaded as his father turned to him.

"I meant if it was a life threatening problem, not my son being mates with a werewolf, who is not only older than you, but also another man! Stiles you're not even 18. You don't know what you want. You're 16 for god's sake." John ranted.

"Dad, I've already said yes." Stiles said in a steady voice as he clutched Derek's hand like a lifeline.

"And you can't change your mind!?" John demanded. Stiles let go of Derek's hand and began taking off his plaid shirt as well as the t-shirt underneath.

"Stiles what are you doing?" John asked. Stiles shook his head and turned around. There on his back in between his shoulders was three swirls, the triskelion.

"Stiles where did you get that? How did you get that you're not old enough to even get a tattoo!" John shouted before realising his son was staring at Derek.

"DId you do this Hale? Did you tell someone it was okay for them to give him this tattoo?" John hollered, but Derek remained quiet and stared at the symbol.

"Stiles when did you, how did you manage to, Scott might actually try to kill me. You being my mate was bad for him, and you being in my pack was hard for him, but this?" Derek groaned as he looked at the symbol.

"Der it's not the end of the world. Scott will get over it."

"Stiles this tattoo means that you are recognizing me as your Alpha until we are bonded mates." Derek murmured.

"Why do you think I called Peter last week?" Stiles smiled as he turned to face the two.

"Stiles what were you thinking!?" John asked glaring at his son and the werewolf standing next to him. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand before looking at his father with a hurt expression.

I'll just stay in a hotel or something till you can figure out how to handle this." Stiles stated cooly as he turned towards the stairs.

"Stiles Stilinski if you leave this house with that man then don't even bother coming back." John growled. Stiles stilled before nodding and beginning to climb the stairs as tears escaped and ran down his face.

"You're staying with me. We have room at the house. I'm sure that the rest of the pack will be glad you're staying with us. They don't like you being far away." Derek told him as they reached Stiles's room and began packing his things.

"Thanks Der." Stiles whispered as his mate pressed a kiss to his temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mates**

 _ ***Chapter 2***_

" _You're staying with me. We have room at the house. I'm sure that the rest of the pack will be glad you're staying with us. They don't like you being far away." Derek told him as they reached Stiles's room and began packing his things._

" _Thanks Der." Stiles whispered as his mate pressed a kiss to his temple._

* * *

It had been close to a week since Stiles and Derek had left Stiles childhood home. As Derek had predicted the pack had welcomed Stiles with open arms. They helped him settle in and comforted him while he dealt with the fact that his father had kicked him out. John had taken the week off hoping to speak with his son when they came back for the rest of his things. They had only taken a small bag after all.

It was a Friday morning when his doorbell rang. He opened it to see one Scott McCall on his porch.

"Stiles isn't here Scott." John stated as he got ready to close the door again. Scott stopped the door and glared at the sheriff.

"Oh I know, believe me I wouldn't be here if I had a choice after what you did to Stiles. I might not like Derek, but even I wouldn't have been that harsh with him. I'm just here to get his book bag. They forgot it when they came to get his things Wednesday." Scott stated as he brushed past the man and walked to the stairs.

"They haven't been here since Saturday." John hollered after the teenager before following after him when he got no response. He found Scott in the empty shell of what was once Stiles's room. His pillow was gone and his closet empty. His books, papers, and laptop were no longer on his desk. The furniture was all that was left, even his walls were bare.

"Scott when the hell did they get his things. I've been home all week." John demanded as the boy grabbed the only object left, Stiles plain backpack, from under the desk. Scott turned to the man with disinterest.

"Wednesday night. We're werewolves, did you really think you sitting in a chair by your door would prevent us from helping him move?" Scott asked before leaving the room from the way he came. The sound of the front door followed moments later.

"Wednesday night? How did they get in here, the only entrance is the…" John stopped and turned to the window and swore quietly. He walked towards it and noticed that there were rivets along the edge from something scratching it or catching on it.

"They broke into his room. It's the second damn floor." John muttered before locking the window and thinking of the cost of a security system.


	4. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
